Princess Guard
by Crusader Ari
Summary: It's just a reflex to protect the girl in distress. Right? KuroganeXSakura Chapter 2 Up! The Eternal Veil
1. Twilight's Requiem

**Princess Guard**  
Chapter One: Twilight's Requiem

Well, I must say. I haven't wrote a single piece of fanfiction for months now since I've been working on original writings lately. But thanks to a request and a crazy dream I've gotten back into Tsubasa and decided hey. Time I wrote this!

Notes on Time: I am really out of date. I used to read the Tsubasa manga online weekly but I think the last chapters I read were after the whole affair in LeCourt/Rekord/however you translate it. I know things get really spoiler filled after that so I guess this would take place around the time after LeCourt but not in the canonical X World. English manga isn't quite that far yet I believe. I apologize in advance highly if there is some spoiler in this though I'll be aiming to avoid anything truly vital to the story. Oh and the fanfic takes place in a random world created by yours truly. It's based on Venice and Milan! YAY?

Oh and yes. It's KuroganeXSakura. Seriously. I know, what about Syaoran! Tomoyo! Fai! Yes I am a supporter of both SyaoXSaku and KuroXFai(though I'm not a fan of KuroXTomo) but I always thought this would be such an awkwardly cute couple. Let's see how it works out!

* * *

"Kuro-tan!"

"Shut up."

"Kuro-puu!"

"Shut up."

"Kuro-wan!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

It was a usual start of the day for the world traversing group of two teenagers, a happy-go-lucky fool, a ruffian, and a talking pork bun. Of course one was a Princess, another a wizard, the other a ninja and the pork bun was a magical creature that could send people to different worlds by swallowing them. And Syaoran? Well there were much to many ways to describe the teenage boy and he was more of a mystery. Kid would do fine.

Today morning though was as previously stated, like any other. Mokona had awoken first this morning, an odd occasion as the white little creature usually loved to sleep in. It just so happened that he was able to wake Fai in the process somehow and seeing how Fai was bored it was time to awake the slumbering ninja.

It was safe to say soon after the awakening Syaoran and Sakura were fully awake from the shouts and sounds of a blade swinging in the air.

"Puu! Kuro-pon is so mean! Trying to slice poor Moko in half, bad Kuro-pi! All Mokona's girlfriends will be very sad!"

"They aren't your girlfriends stupid pork bun! Do you even _have_ a freaking gender?!" As Kurogane roared swinging his blade haphazardly Mokona only bounced about. They had arrived in this new world only a few days ago and were lucky enough to have found the abandoned studio full with furniture. Thankfully, it also tended to be spacious though a few select items had not been spared the wrath of Kurogane's blade.

Mokona stuck his tiny, pink tongue out as he stood on top a small lamp but did not have long before the blade swung once again. "Mokona is not a pork bun!" screamed the creature as it bounced on top of Syaoran's head.

"You sure bout that? You know I'm just guessing that you're red inside, just like a pork bun. Why don't we find out?" He gave a sadistic grin before being caught off guard by a tackle from the blonde mage. Interestingly enough the tackle ended up being more of a hug. A rather big one at that.

"No, no, no! Kuro-myuu can't eat Moko-chan! Then what would we do? Would we all have to go into Kuro-kun's belly to go to the next world? Kuro-bun you do know you aren't blessed with the freshest of breaths, ne?" Kurogane only growled, quickly jerking up and sending the man of Celes flying along.

"Like I'd eat that thing anyway, probably tastes worse than week old sashimi. I'm going out." With that he grabbed his outfit for this world in his customary colors of black and crimson tints before storming to the exit.

Fai only frowned, pouting as Kurogane slammed the ivory door shut. "But Kuro-chan! You'll miss my breakfast! The locales call it a crepe!"

Syaoran only blinked, still a bit sleepy from being awoken by the rather loud scene but gave a moment to sniff the air. "Is... that what's... burning?"

Sakura walked away towards one of the studio's many windows with a slight expression of concern. She saw the tall, darkly dressed man walking away on the sidewalk by the small canal below. She knew of all five of them Kurogane was the least to worry about. The man had been a ninja after all and saved the group a number of times and yet still... she could only wish the best for his safety.

* * *

Fai groaned as he slumped onto one of the plush couches within the large room. "No feather yet it seems... shame. And we couldn't find Kuro-pi either!" 

Syaoran stretched and looked out the window, hoping the dark ninja would be coming back right about now. "You're right... he's been gone all day. It's getting late too and from what we've heard..." He shook his head. "We should go out and look for him. I don't doubt his abilities but we don't know the potential of the dangers in this world." As Fai nodded and the two headed for the door once again they stopped hearing another pair of footsteps following behind.

"I'm coming too," replied the Princess after a moment of silence where the two others had just looked at her and now at each other. She clenched her fists and took another step towards the door and the two boys. "It'll be faster with more people searching right? We have to find Kurogane-san!" Despite her willingness Syaoran quickly turned back to the princess holding his hands out.

"No, please. Princess Sakura it's too dangerous, especially at this time of night. Just stay here, it's safe. We shouldn't be too long..."

"And it's quite dark too Princess," added the wizard as he glanced out a window to a nearly pitch black scene. "Good thing we have Mokona though right?" He smiled, looking up at the always cheerful white furball.

"Mokona Modoki's Special Ability Number 43! Super Special Night Vision!" Mokona's eyes suddenly widened and even more surprisingly had a distinctive neon glow that was sure to have given Kurogane yet another heart attack.

"We'll be quick, don't worry Princess. I promise we'll be back in an hour." With that the two left along with the glowing Mokona leaving Sakura to herself. She couldn't help but pout, plopping down onto the couch where Fai previously laid. It wasn't fair! It was nice how they cared about her but Kurogane-san could be in trouble! The faster they found him the better but still they wouldn't let her go.

After a few minutes she looked at the clock. Every second that ticked by made the sky outside even darker, devoid of a single star. It was a creepy sight made worse by how the darkness of this world even swallowed up the lights from the city. She shook her head, pushing away the fear and anxieties that lurked within the back of her mind, telling her to stay and wait for Fai and Syaoran.

"If Kurogane-san is in trouble and we're not there... he's done so much for all of us. I can't just sit here and do nothing." With that and a quick nod of the head she made up her mind and walked out into the darkness.

* * *

Kurogane cursed himself. Though it had seemed to have been a good idea at the time he had soon found himself lost through the maze of canals. Worse was the fact that after a while all the huge buildings began to look similar. He could have found his way through the forests of Suwa better than this city. To make things worse though it was dusk now, quickly growing into the night. 

Though he stood directly under a streetlight the glow was very faint, dimming more by the minute. The world here was peculiar, similar the country of Outo where demons had appeared at night. Of course the problem this time was that the monsters were real and twice as deadly. The citizens had spoke of creatures called "vampires" that apparently sucked your blood. They were also supposed to be a pain in the ass to kill.

He cursed again trying to decide on what to do. He could stay here for the few minutes he had left before the light was completely enshrouded by the shadows or he could walk blindly through the city and hope he wouldn't fall into a canal or worse, into a vampire. All in all, he was going to be left blind sooner or later.

As the light continued to die down he heard a shuffling of quick footsteps and the wind whistled by swiftly. Glancing down the large pathway he stood at he could see the faint glow from the line of streetlights but at the end they were quickly going out. Shifting his hand to the hilt of his blade he glanced around slowly though it was more his hearing he relied on. Concentrated now he waited as the darkness came nearer.

Only five streetlights ahead of him were now lit.

He heard an echoing cackle through the wind.

Four lit.

Closer footsteps.

Three lit.

Garbled rumblings that sounded animalistic in nature.

Two lit.

Different footsteps, not swift and soft like the ones before but familiar. Who?

One lit.

A scream pierced the silence and he quickly turned to his right, the direction from which it had come. The place where the lights had begun to go off. A scream he knew. Princess Sakura.

His light went out

* * *

Well I decided it'd be better as a chapter fic. Much as I love oneshots I kind of like how this world is turning out. That and I'm tired. It's nearly 3 A.M. right now. As always, reviews are loved. Flame too if you wish though it's not going to make me squee with joy or anything. Just don't flame because of the pairing, that's just sad. Flame me if I suck at writing. That's a better reason. 


	2. The Eternal Veil

**Princess Guard**  
Chapter Two: The Eternal Veil

Well, I have to apologize. I didn't update nearly as quickly as I wanted to but in this time I've read up to Chapter 158 of Tsubasa. All I have to say is... wow. Things sure do take a twist. A lot of twists. Anyhow first I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed along with having just read. I'm just to old fashioned on to utilize the reply function. Now for a little something I forgot in the first chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I, Ari, do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. That belongs to the wonderful team of CLAMP.

Now on to the part people actually come to read. On with the fic!

* * *

"Would you look at this pretty? Oh she's fresh! I bet her blood still bleeds sweet..." 

Twisted would have been a prime word to describe the face. Horrified, the young, chestnut-haired girl could only stare. Despite the heavy veil of darkness surrounding the area she could see the monster perfectly; a scraggy, pale man with long, thin ebony hair that hung in a sickly mess over his face. She had tried to hide her fear and yet could not help feeling her whole body tremble from staring into murky, viridian-hued eyes.

"Not the brightest girlie are you? Walking out at night all alone... All the better." The man gave a sick grin, stepping closer to the young girl. She tried to move back but found her feet frozen, but it was not just fear. Her gaze was locked with his own, body paralyzed. Thus was the power of this creature of the darkness.

He bent over the girl, looking with rapture at the soft skin covering her neck. Opening his mouth his pointed canines grew even larger into beastial fangs but he was never able to sink down at that moment, meal throughly interrupted by a blade through his back.

"Not up for grabs, freak." Twisting around, face contorted with rage the man broke the spell his gaze had placed upon the girl. Sakura stumbled backwards regaining control over her own body. Looking up past the monster she couldn't help but feel a rush of relief. Kurogane.

"You dare attack me?! Well if you're looking for death you've got it." Kurogane continued to glare at the gaunt being before him, blade ready at his side. The darkness had shown a curious effect on the environment. Despite his honed senses when closing his eyes the ninja could not see any auras at all but it was different from the Country of Oto. Yet here, standing clearly in front of him, the aura was definitely not that of a human. It seemed warped, bearing the characteristics of something between both life and death, definitely hostile. He had no time to further consider the matter though as the man disappeared from his sight right before his very eyes.

Cursing, the warrior turned around, trying to rely on sound but that too proved useless as every mere noise echoed from each direction. "Hey Princess! Stay where you are, got it?" He kept the corner of his eye on the girl, barely able to make out her petite form in the darkness. Feeling a sudden gust he quickly strafed away only to find what felt like a number of razors cutting through his back.

Slashing at the space where the attack had come from there was again, nothing. He heard a low laugh echo throughout the air around him and swore. How the hell was he supposed to fight something he couldn't even see?! On top of that to protect the Princess... Running wasn't even possible at this point, only a greater risk to run into more of these freaks.

"What's wrong tough guy? I'm right here." Hearing the voice inches away from him he slashed again, only to hear the same taunting laughter resound through the air. But this time he noticed something and the world became stranger. As he had slashed through the air he had caught sense to the aura of a part of the surrounding environment, a bench to be specific. Slashing again at nothing in particular he was able to sense the aura of a nearby tree. But just as soon as he caught sense to it the aura would disappear, enveloped by the ever-looming darkness.

"What's that now? Scared are you? Slashing at the shadows... you humans really are so silly." Kurogane drew his sword back, scowling.

"Not really, asshole." He swung the sword forward and a blaze of light erupted in the form of a dragon. "_Senryu-Hikogeki!_" As the blast swept forwards the world was illuminated. It was still night but now the sky could be seen along with the forms making up the surrounding area. There, standing only a few yards away was the gaunt being, shocked. He moved his mouth hopelessly, forming silent words.

"B-but... how?!" Kurogane gave no answer as he saw the darkness from before begin to take over once again. Lunging forward in a rush he struck the sword straight through the man's chest, through the heart. The monster opened it's mouth in one last, silent cry before the blade was removed and his own body was engulfed in an orange flame, turning to nothing but ash and bones instantly.

"Kurogane-san!" Turning, he saw the young girl rush over. "Are you alright? You're back..." The older man ran his own crimson gaze over her for a moment. Not hurt. Good. He winced though as he looked over his own shoulder to see the damage done by the vampire. Five cuts across, the longest even deep enough to be considered a gash. But as he saw the worry in the Princess's emerald eyes he pretended to shrug the wound off.

"I've had worse," he said as he sheathed the blade. "You alright? What're you doing out here anyhow, you heard the warnings from the locals too. No one can go out at night unless they wanna get killed." Sakura frowned, twisting her hands in both concern and acknowledgment.

"I-I know but... Kurogane-san was still out so Fai-san and Syaoran-kun left to find you, even Moko-chan. But they wouldn't let me come and... well, I was worried." It was Kurogane's turn to frown.

"Do you think it's any better if you were to get hurt? If the kid and wizard got back and found you gone can you imagine their worry?" He stopped seeing her own pained expression and sighed. Though he was a ninja, though he had killed countless number of men in his life, he still couldn't stand seeing that look. "Come on... let's get back. That darkness disappeared around here when that guy burned, we should be able to see a bit now." As he began back though he noticed her wince in pain as she moved her right foot. Maybe that little assessment of injury wasn't so good.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't notice when I ran over here really, I think I was to afraid that... if something happened to Kurogane-san. I must have fell when that vampire found me..." She looked to the ground, ashamed at the burden she was causing to the older man but was surprised as she felt herself lifted off the ground.

"Come on. You know the way back right? Tell me and keep a look out for any more of those freaks." Sakura blushed. She knew there had been times when she was asleep where Kurogane had also carried her but now awake... Shaking her head she nodded. She really was lucky to be blessed with companions such as him. Truly under that rough exterior and short-temper there was a kind soul...

* * *

"Princess Sakura!" Upon opening the door to their quarters Kurogane was faced with exactly what he had expected. The white manjuu and the kid had rushed over in seconds and he had to shove them off just to put the Princess down on the couch. The fair-haired man came over from where he had previously been in the kitchen area, usual smile replaced with a slight show of worry.

"What happened?" Removing his torn coat and sitting down, Kurogane retold the run-in with the vampire. In less than an hour though the Princess's ankle had been properly bandaged along with most of the ninja's back. Despite all this though Syaoran continued to look worriedly at the girl.

"Are you sure you're alright Princess?" She nodded with her usual smile, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I'm fine. Kurogane-san was there and he took care of everything. I only wish I could have helped..." She turned her gaze onto the raven haired man for a moment. At first Kurogane had only tried to shrug it off but returned her gaze until the room grew silent from her staring at him. In those few seconds he grew highly uncomfortable, blinking and trying to look away at miscellaneous artifacts about the studio. Fai and Syaoran could only look between the two oddly, the Princess's gaze unwavering until she finally fell over, fast asleep. As Fai smiled letting out a slight laugh the other two could not help but stare around oddly.

"Well Sakura-chan's had quite a day now hasn't she? Poor girl, mind must have fallen asleep first, even with her eyes open! Oh well, Syaoran-kun can you take her to her bed?" The young boy nodded and Mokona insisted on helping, though the creature only "helped" by riding on top of Syaoran's head. When the two children had left the room Fai turned to Kurogane, smiling though with a certain weariness in his eyes.

"So I suspect Kuro-pon's encounter was really quite exciting huh? But still, what you said about that darkness... Maybe this country's curse isn't really a curse. What do you think Kuro-wan?" Kurogane scowled, partially due to the nicknames and partially from the obscure matter at hand.

"It's not cursed with eternal darkness. It's just at night, when those things come out. That darkness is their own power. The fact that no one can leave the country too... Something's wrong about all this. You think this is like Oto again?" He turned to the blonde wizard who only tapped his chin in thought, leaned over the kitchen counter.

"No... It's real. Those monsters are real and those innocents who're killed... they're all real. But... I think there's more to all this than we've been told. If it's been like this for so long, over decades, then why haven't the citizens done anything? The city hasn't been wiped out either. They say those who leaved are shun, forever followed by the curse. But is that really true when they also say that no one's left for years now? It's all very strange..." They both stayed there for a while in silent thought until Fai yawned loudly, stretching his slender arms across the counter. "All this thinking is making me tired! Kuro-rin you should go to bed too. We'll have to see a doctor tomorrow morning before trying to find out about Sakura-chan's feather again."

Kurogane only continued to look out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Whatever was wrong with this city he really didn't care, it wasn't his problem. But whenever things like this happened the Princess's feather was usually connected. Wherever the feather was though he'd find it. To get back the feather now... It was starting to mean more than just to go to the next world. A lot more.

* * *

Ah, finally done. I know that was a bit longer, hope it wasn't boring. Still setting up the whole scene however, but there'll be more actual KuroXSaku love to come! As always, all reviews are highly appreciated and loved. Flames are tolerated, as long as there's good reason behind them. 


End file.
